


raw cookie dough (and a confused cat)

by DancingOnPluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fluff kind of, Fluff, M/M, Woah look another oneshot instead of actual work, Yes I am aware that I am posting about christmas in February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnPluto/pseuds/DancingOnPluto
Summary: Enjoy this Christmas oneshot... In February... I'm passionate about the holidays(I did not have a name prepared for this can you tell)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	raw cookie dough (and a confused cat)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Christmas oneshot... In February... I'm passionate about the holidays
> 
> (I did not have a name prepared for this can you tell)

The floorboards creak with every excruciating step Shouyou is forced to take. Even in socks, he considers throwing himself out of the window when the floor lets out another whine under his wobbly feet. The hallway has never felt so long, so formidable. It was almost horrific, how it seemed to stretch endlessly, to shrink and expand when Shouyou is sure it was only a few doors down in afternoon hours. When the wooden boards groan again, Shouyou mutters a curse and switches from tiptoeing to shuffling awkwardly, succeeding in muffling his steps (but not by much).  


He nearly cries out in relief when he reaches the archway to the kitchen, but stifles his victory and ducks down into a squat. He scans the kitchen, making sure there are no eyes to witness his evil deeds. He is greeted only with the quiet first morning rays of sunshine creeping through the closed blinds and dust bits languidly drifting through the air. Nodding to himself in approval, he pushes himself into a less-than-graceful roll, almost crying out when he knocks his head into the corner of the island. He cups his throbbing skull, but slaps his free hand over his mouth because he _swears_ he heard a creak. A couple of seconds pass, and then a couple more. Nothing happens. He shoots up and scrambles to the fridge, aware that he only has minutes, and rewards himself (and stealth) with a thought of, _nice going, Ninja Shouyou_  


Shouyou cringes when the fridge door squeaks as it opens, and he's almost certain the hum is louder than before, the light brighter than ever. His gaze passes over old fruits and abandoned take-out until he spots his target: a chipped plastic bowl, decorated with colorful yet disturbing images of small gasping fish.  


Shouyou reaches out to grab it, jumping when the ring attached to the side ( _god_ knows why it's there) clatters against the bowl. He curses quietly, but brings the bowl out and places it triumphantly on the counter. The fridge door closes behind him with a squeak and a click, but Shouyou pays no mind, already peeling off a section of plastic wrap that hugs the bowl. His mouth nearly waters at the sight of the lump of cookie dough, and he lets a quiet, almost lewd sound leak from his lips as he finally, _finally_ gets a taste. It's sweet, perhaps a bit too sweet, but Shouyou couldn't have enjoyed it more (even with the effect of his morning breath).  


It pains him, it really does, but he can't eat too much, or it wouldn't go unnoticed. So he grabs a bit to save for later, makes sure the gap where cookie dough once resided is expertly covered, and seals the plastic wrap.  


Or, tries to.  


The plastic wrap _will not stick._  


In fact, it seemed determined to leave evidence of Shouyou's crimes.  


The condensation has wiped where Shouyou's fingers brushed the sheet of plastic wrap, leaving a transparent swipe. The wrap will also no longer stick to the bowl, no matter how hard Shouyou tries to put it back to the way it was before. He starts to get frantic, hushed whispers of _no no no no no no_ 's falling from his lips, and panic is clawing its way up into his throat. He's nearly accepted his doom, cursing the stressful adventure, when he remembers that _he's got more plastic wrap._ He rushes to the cabinet, desperate to cover up his mistakes and get the fuck away from the stupid Fish Bowl before he's spotted and _killed-_  


He's tearing the old sheet of useless wrap off the bowl when he looks up and nearly shits himself.  


Someone tall, pale-skinned, and shirtless is standing in his kitchen doorway. Disheveled dark hair falls on his forehead, and his hands are clenched into fists at his sides. His striped pajama pants are hiked up on his left leg, and an absolutely murderous expression is painted on his tired, pretty face.  


Shouyou blanches and his stomach drops to the floor.  


"W-Wait, Kageyama, please-" Shouyou begs as Kageyama starts to stomp closer to him, and he scrambles back. "I'm really sorry, I'm really really sorry, I won't do it again _please-"_ His back hits the counter, and he can do nothing but watch as Kageyama stalks towards him, eerily silent with a glare so strong Shouyou can feel it cutting him to pieces and he raises his arm-  


-and begins to ruthlessly tickle Shouyou.  


Shouyou doubles over, choking on his own snorts and giggles as Kageyama's fingers scuttle over his sensitive sides.  


"K-Kageyama-!" Shouyou laughs again, spluttering on his failed sentences, collapsing to the floor in a desperate attempt to try and wiggle away from Kageyama's hands. "P-Please- I can't breathe-! I'm gonna die!", He chokes out, and gasps for oxygen when Kageyama mercifully stops. When he's got enough air in his lungs, he looks up to meet Kageyama’s gaze, who has an eyebrow raised. He gestures to the bowl and box of plastic wrap as if to ask, _what is this?_  


Shouyou lets out a whine and slumps to the floor like a ragdoll, all earlier terror chased out by the punishing tickles. He feels like he’s being scolded by his mother.  
“You wouldn’t let me eat any last night! And we couldn’t even bake them yet! They had to chill in the fridge _overnight!"_ Kageyama gives him an exasperated look.  


“So you got up at- what, 5 A.M., to sneak around and get your grubby hands on it?”  


Shouyou throws his arms in the air. "Again, you wouldn't let me have any! How else was I supposed to satisfy my cravings?"  


"You'd get sick," Kageyama told him firmly, before helping him up. Shouyou leaned his elbows on the counter, staring longingly at the bowl.  


“Yeah, I’m like, 95% sure that nobody has ever gotten sick from eating cookie dough.” He stated, before grabbing another glob and popping it into his mouth with an unbothered smile. He didn’t need to look to know Kageyama was scowling at him.  


“Why do you even eat it?” Kageyama asked, before draping himself across Shouyou’s back. “It’s _raw,_ and I thought you were supposed to be the chef, Mr. Responsible.” Shouyou smiled softly as he remembered the events of last night, Shouyou insisting Kageyama call him the Master Chef before dropping an egg on the floor, which sent Kageyama into a flurry of teasing snorts.  


“It tastes better uncooked, anyway. Besides, chefs taste-test their food, Kageyama-kun.” Shouyou reminded him. He felt Kageyama huff a laugh into the crook of his neck, the warm brush of air on his skin so familiar it was calming.  


"Oh yeah? How is it?"  


“Hmmm,” Shouyou mused, popping another glob into his mouth before answering, “It’s a little sweet, but it’s really good. Wanna try?”  


"No thanks, I don't wanna get salmonella. Or worms."  


“You’re really gross, you know.” Despite this, Shouyou spun around and planted a wet kiss with an exaggerated smooching noise on Kageyama’s cheek. He giggled until Kageyama wrinkled his nose and wiped the slobber off his cheek. Shouyou gasped in mock offense.  


"How _dare_ you wipe off my kisses!" He all but yelled, before turning bodily around to grab Kageyama’s face (giving his cheeks a good squeeze) and started sprinkling less than neat kisses all over his fiance's face.  


Kageyama yelped in surprise, and Shouyou attacked his bottom lip, giving it a nibble before kissing the lines of Kageyama’s perfect lips.  


“Ew, you’re all spitty and gross and covered in cookie dough,” Kageyama mumbled, "I do _not_ want your kisses right now, idiot."  


Yet Shouyou felt him smile and kiss his skin back when Shouyou hooked his arms around Kageyama’s neck, nipping Shouyou’s jawline, earlobe, temple. Really, it felt like one of their competitions, held the same fire, though neither knew what to have to achieve to win. The most kisses, maybe, but it was impossible to tell (neither of them was counting).  


And with every peck, Shouyou felt his chest grow warm and large with affection, with love for his partner. It was overflowing; Shouyou might have been shaking from it, as he jumped up to wrap his legs around Kageyama’s waist.  


But it ended soon because he had jumped up too quickly and Kageyama was toppling over from the sudden weight. They landed with an _oof_ and pulled apart. Shouyou grinned down at Kageyama.  


"Get off, you're heavy," he grunted.  


"You always say that!"  


"Because it's true."  


"Must be all this muscle, then."  


Kageyama snorted, before slapping his hands to Shouyou’s thighs roughly. Shouyou yelped, and then Kageyama was wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s waist and pulling him down to lay on top of his chest.  


For a minute, they stayed there, unmoving and still. Shouyou breathes a sigh of content, and then Kageyama whispers,  


"Happy Christmas Eve, Shouyou."  


Shouyou smiles like a dork and buries his nose under Kageyama’s jaw because he is _so_ lucky to be with this man.  


"Happy Christmas Eve, Tobio."  


Shouyou whispered it so quietly that he was unsure if Kageyama had heard, and he wouldn’t find out because right then he had the genius (impulsive, not genius, stupid) idea to smear cookie dough all over Kageyama’s cheek.  


“What the-” Shouyou squeals and jumps up, regretful but not regretful enough, and a confused _meow_ flitted from a tired cat sitting on the counter.  


When he turns, Kageyama has another infuriated expression, though it's hard not to laugh at, with Shouyou’s supply of hidden cookie dough that had warmed and softened in his fist smeared upon Kageyama's face.  


_"We have to bake these, you know!"_ Kageyama bellows, much, much too loud for the hour. Shouyou felt bad for their neighbors below them, but he was already giggling and scrambling out of the kitchen with his fiance close on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> GWAHHH okay I know im in trouble (by the wrath of... myself?) because didn't I literally say that I was going to start writing my other stories that are much, much longer and plottier and overall better and NOT A ONE SHOT ??SOIEHFEO (I don't know I can't remember)  
> I just have issues and cannot keep motivation because I have siblings who are constantly nagging for attention and school is fucking terrible and plenty of personal issues and I need to just sit down and w r i t e .  
> Anyways I should probably get to doing that BUT if any writers out there have any tips for keeping motivated, feel free to drop them (please I'm desprate).  
> Also I think I finally learned how to use the controls, so yay!  
> Goodbye for now (and hopefully I'll be back soon-with motivation AND a story!) and if you live in the USA like me, the pandemic is NOT over! Put on your fucking mask and stay safe!! Thank you so much, I love you all :3


End file.
